1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to point-of-sale displays that hold cables, chains, rope and other spool wound items. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices used to confine spool wound items on a store shelf so that such items do not inadvertently unwind from the spool.
2. Prior Art Description
In many hardware stores, electronics stores and similar venues, items such as cable, wire, rope, and chains are sold to the public. Often such items come prepackaged in defined lengths. However, many stores offer such items for sale by the foot. When a flexible item, such as a cable or rope is sold by the foot, it is generally held on a large spool. The length of the item requested by a customer is unwound and cut from the spool as needed.
In many stores, such as in large national chain hardware stores, spool wound items are left available for the public to access unassisted. This enables a person to cut his/her own length of cable or rope from a spool. In such stores, the spools of materials are typically suspended around a central rod along an isle display. The spools are usually suspended around a central rod so that the spools are free to spin as a length of material is pulled from the spool. A problem associated with such displays is that the wound items tend to unwind from the spools. As an item unwinds from a spool, the free end of that item becomes hard to find. Furthermore, if enough of the item unwinds, the unwound coils may tangle.
In the prior art, stores have approached this problem in a variety of ways. Many stores now carry cable, wire and the like confined within a box. The free end of the cable or wire protrudes through a hole in the box. Such spool containment boxes are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,769 to Cohn, entitled Wire Packaging And Handling Device, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,479 to Barnett, entitled Wire Storing And Dispensing Package.
A problem associated with such spool containment boxes is that often the free end of the cable or wire retreats into the box and becomes inaccessible. Furthermore, customers cannot see into the box to determine how much material is left on the spool. A person may, therefore, begin to draw cable or wire from the spool only to find the remaining material is too short for the customer's needs.
Another approach to spool management in stores is to place spools of cable, wire, and rope on open shelves that are shaped to cradle the spools. The shape of the shelves retains the spools and holds the spools in place as material is drawn from the spools. Furthermore, the spools on the shelf are visible to the customer.
The problem with open shelves is that the free end of the cable or wire often flips to the back of the spool at the rear of the shelf. Furthermore, as cable or wire is drawn from a spool, more room becomes present between the shelf and the spool. This space provides room for the material to unwind and the loose coils become tangled.
A need therefore exists for a point-of-sale display for spool wound items, where the material on the spools is visible, easily accessed by customers, and actively prevented from inadvertently unwinding. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.